Prisoner
by gamefreek321
Summary: READ SECOND THOUGHTS FIRST! Sequel to second thoughts, the story of a storm trooper captured and turned into a rebellion slave mining Cortosis on Apatros. Please read and review! :
1. Soldier or Slave?

_**Prisoner**_

Chapter note: This will be extremely hard to understand unless you read second thoughts, another of my stories, this follows a rebel prisoner sent to do slave work. Briggs is my own character not Biggs understand. Please enjoy._ Italics=Flashback_.

Disclaimer: I own no planets characters races etc, unless otherwise noted in chapter note. All credit goes to George Lucas and other Authors of Star Wars books.

**Chapter 1: Soldier or Slave?**

Sweat poured over my now visible face. They had removed the heavy soldiers armor and instead gave me the wardrobe of a rebel trooper. They already had stains plastered to it, most likely it belonged to an unfortunate rebel soldier now deceased or past slave. I wore the green tunic which was a little snug, but covered my semi large frame. I also wore the cargo pants material, which unlike the rebels who were mostly short, it only reached me to my knees. I was at least 6 inches taller than the other rebels. The only thing that I didn't have on was the helmet with the microphone attachment.

You could now see my face. I have short black hair and my skin is a dark tan. My eyes are a sky blue shade. As far a my figure goes I was well built, but not extremely buff. I was slim and tall, despite the muscle I had.

I was intensely fatigued. I made my way down the dry clay roads of Apatros. Apatros wasn't much of a sight for sore eyes. The buildings were all the same pale beige color. The only thing that was colorful was the cantina, which had great big, bright lights in front. All of the roads were dirt and mud. The only reason I was here on this desolate rock was because it was a great mining spot for cortosis, the toughest metal in the galaxy. The rebels were hoping to use it as a source of weapons. The ORO company mined most of the cortosis, but there was a immense supply so it was no big deal. ORO stood for Outer Rim Oreworks, but I worked for the rebels.

I was nearly home or what I had to call home. The barracks were even more depressing then the holding cell I was in at the Yavin IV camp. I was now quickening my pace towards the barracks, almost home. I made it to his room in just ten standard minutes and I violently pounced onto my bed. I dozed off into a deep relaxing sleep. A sleep I deserved. I found himself dreaming of the last few hours I had spent on the rebel camp. . . .

_I sat quietly in the hard stone chair. The prison still had the deep, icy, sadistic chill it had when I fist got there. I had been there for three standard days now, and I would have been sleeping still like I was every other day, but two rebel officers told me commander Briggs was coming to question me. Also the hard granite floor made for an uncomfortable nights sleep. _

_Finally, I heard the metal door swing open. A man with a commanding elegance appeared in the doorway, he was tall and muscular. He wore the traditional garb of rebel soldier except for his numerous patches, noting he was a high ranked officer. I automatically assumed he was Briggs, but didn't move at all. He walked forcefully towards me and forced me out of my chair and himself into it._

_He commanded me to kneel before him and although I resented the idea, I took note of the blaster by his side. _

_I knelt before him with a grunt, then looked up at his face to see his grim smile. I immediately hushed and gave him a slight head bow. He looked scary up close, so I kinda cringed in fear when I saw him. _

_He gave me a menacing look and spoke out with a sense of authority, "What do you know of the Death Star."_

_"It's a battle station," I said very sarcastically, but it was truthful that was really all I had known._

_He gave me the same menacing grin as before, "I know you know more, where are its weak points."_

_"Nowhere," I replied, again it partially was the truth, considering as far as I knew there were none. _

_The commander made a grunt, then brought his leg up. Within seconds it jammed forcefully into my gut. I almost toppled over but I stood my ground. He asked once again, "What else can you tell me about the death star."_

_"There is absolutely nothing," I said with a slight laugh. Once again he kick me this time in the chest. I winced in pain, but still remained strong. _

_"Then there is only two choices, become a soldier and fight the empire you once served or become a slave to the rebellion, bending to our will," he said with a pleasure._

_" I would never serve you or your foolish army," I cried out as I spat on the commander's big black boots. _

_For the third time he brought his leg around in a swinging position and wedged his foot just below my waist. He chuckled as he walked out. I could only scream out in intense pain. I could barely stand until within minutes two rebel soldiers forced me to stand on my feet. I was still in pain as they hauled me out of the large beige temple. _

_There was a rebel transport ship just outside the temple. As the two rebels, a male and a female, approached the ship its doors slowly fell open. They hauled me inside in the roughest manner they could. Once I was inside I saw it had clothes, armor, and weapons scattered about. Otherwise it was a plain ship other than the three prison cells in the back. I realized the clothes and armor and stuff must h__ave been for pa__st prisoners. They dragged me down the empty halls to one of the three holding cells. They stood at the door and entered in some code to make the door swing open. They slammed me violently to the wall and began to pat me down, to make sure I had no weapons. Apparently past prisoners escaped with weapons from the base. When they were sure I had no weapons, they left the cell and called out to the pilots. They must have said they brought the prisoner on board._

_I could here the thunderous roar of the engine and the loud clanging of the door as it closed. I felt the ship as it harshly left the jungle floor. I sat in the room by my self with no company for only about ten minutes. I then heard the swish of the cockpit doors swiftly sliding open. Within a few minutes two extremely beautiful female rebels walked into the cell with me. They had removed their helmets to reveal long blond hair being held up in a ponytail. Both eyes were a sea blue color and had well defined features. They wore the average wardrobe of the rebels as well. They glared at me with a violent glare. I looked away and they began to laugh. _

_"So this is our new slave," she laughed, "an imperial troop, we can't even see his face, how sad." _

_"Apatros is hard work, hope you can hang out there," the other girl laughed. _

_The taller slimmer girl was much more beautiful, though the short mid- weight one was not bad __looking either. _

_"We can't give him his welcome kiss, since we can't see his face," they whispered and giggled amongst themselves. _

_I wanted to get them to stop laughing so I was compelled to ask, "If you aren't piloting the ship may I ask who is."_

_"Autopilot silly," the girls replied in unison. The girls were supposed to to be highly trained soldiers but they were acting like 13 year olds. They were probably only 18 or so though so it was expected. _

_They walked up without saying another word and shoved a pile of clothes. It looked like a rebel uniform. "Well go change silly," they said looking at the clothes. They left the room one behind the other to go check on the coordinates. I sat and thought about a slave life on Apatros, then I hurried and cleared the thoughts away when I heard the girls nearing my prison quarters. _

_"You still haven't changed, what takes you so long," the little one said, "look my name is Layla and this is Ceria." _

_"Well, glad to meet you," I replied in the most casual voice I could muster up. _

_The two girls opened my prison door and walked in with me. The small one, Layla, grabbed my arms as Ceria lifted off my tough armor. She then removed the bottom half leaving me in my boxers. They grabbed the Republic outfit and threw it on me. It was a tight fit, but it would have to work. It had stains and you could tell it belonged to a former slave. _

_My face was not to bad looking. I had short black hair and my eyes resembled theirs. My body was a little to built for the snug green shirt. I was also a little to tall for the pants, but I had to make due. _

_"Well now we could see that nice looking face," Ceria said looking into his sky blue eyes, "heres that welcome kiss I promised you." _

_The woman leaned in and gently pressed her lips against my cheek. She remained there for a few seconds, then quickly pulled away. I sat there astonished and excited. Her and the co-pilot ran off laughing and giggling into the cockpit. I began to think about life as a slave again, but once again I was interrupted by Ceria and Layla walking uninvited into my room. I guess now that I am a slave I lost all my freedoms. _

_"We landed on Apatros," Ceria said with a bright smile, "good luck!"_

_That was the last thing they said as they carried me off to the barracks. _


	2. A Day on Apatros

**Ch 2. A day on Apatros**

Chapter note: All of the miners I name by name will be mine and also the cantina owner. Enjoy!

I woke when I heard the ear piercing sound of the alarm. I threw the covers off my bed and sluggishly walked towards the bathroom. I removed my clothes that I wore yesterday and took a quick shower. I threw on some nice clean clothes and for the first time today looked at the clock. It was only 9:00 standard. The day shift didn't start till 10:00. I thought of what I could do to pass time, but nothing came to mind.

I looked around my rather empty barracks. This wasn't much better than the prison cells. They had a bed at least, though it wasn't much more comfortable than the floor. Here had a bathroom with a door and shower which was better than before. I had stuff to eat, but it really wasn't that satisfying and the only place to get it was at the cantina which is usually where I spend my time off, at night. The barracks also had a little cabinet to put my clean clothes and money I earned playing Sabacc or another game available.

"**I don't have time to go to the cantina,**" I thought to myself.

So in the end I just decided to remain in my room for a while. I glanced over impatiently at my clock every ten minutes or so. I groaned every time it was 30 minutes off. Finally once it had gotten to about 9: 50, I got my drill lying on the floor next to my bed and head out. The drill was probably about 5 ft tall almost my height. It must've weighed over 150 pounds. It had two handles protruding from the top, very similar to a jackhammer. As I walked outside and once again realized the walk from the barracks to the mines, I ran back inside. I withdrew some of the money I kept in my room that I had won from Sabacc the other night. There was a taxi service to ORO miners, but rebel miners could ride for a fee of 10 credits a ride. I personally thought it was insanely overpriced, but never complained.

I learned to keep my mouth shut about practically anything. Most of the people here were willing to fight you over anything. A few of the miners had gotten into fights that resulted in broken bones. I was a small man so I tried to not get into fights. One time I was in a fight and it didn't end very well. I was out of work for three days. The rebels said that would add time to my slavery which you could imagine I was angry about. So I learned not to do that.

I once again took up my drill and made my way outside to the taxi station. It was quiet for the most part. One or two cabs came in and out of the loading station periodically, bringing night workers home and day workers out. As I approached the only stationed cab the driver eyed me carefully.

"You a rebel," he said in a gruff voice, "you got your credits?"

"I got them right here," I replied back pulling ten silvery coins out of one of the numerous pockets on the army pants.

"Hop on in," he said as he shoved the coins in his pocket. The man tried to make small talk on the thirty minute long drive, but I kind of zoned out. I had just walked five minutes carrying that drill. It doesn't sound like much but it was for me, believe me.

"We're here," he said coming to a slow stop. Without a word I grabbed my drill and hurtled out of the speeder cab. It became a little red blur in the distance as I walked into the cold dark mines of Apatros. The mines were freezing cold and pitch black, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my last glow rod.

I threw the glow rod on the ground and watched as it illuminated the dark, damp caves. I dug my drill ferociously into the hard cortosis rock. It took me several tries before I could securely lock the drill into the rock. I pulled on the crank until it roared to life.

I drilled for hours on end. I was sweating severely, and both mud and rock blew into my face. My face was scraped up and my vision was being clouded by flying dust. It was now of the day and 16:00 still had 4 hours left. Outside the sun was going down and the cantina was about to close for four hours, not opening again until 2:00. I killed my drill for a little while and wiped my face with my ragged, torn shirt. The bits of rock had cut into it. My pants were also torn up but it was okay they had a little shop for clothes in the cantina.

I picked up my drill for the second time and shoved it into the rocky ground. This time it wasn't as agonizing for I was only working for four hours. Finally the the end of the day had came. It was 20:00 and I was putting my drill on my back. I made my way back to the taxi station and withdrew 10 credits. The same man that had driven me here.

"Had fun," the man said in sarcastic tone as I handed him the 10 credits.

"Take me to the cantina," I told him angrily.

"Looking like that?" he replied.

I looked down at my torn up clothing. He had a point, and I also smelt bad to.

"Alright bring me back to the cantina," I said seeing his point.

When we arrived I flung my drill out of the taxi with all the strength I had left. I carried the drill to the seventh floor where my room was. Once I got inside I slammed the drill into its usual spot in front of the bed. I rushed off into the shower. I pulled off my ragged clothes and jumped into the shower. After 15 minutes I put on some more clothes and made my way downstairs.

The sun had just set and I followed the muddy roads all the way to Rojack's diner. That was the name of the diner run by the Rojack the Nikto. As I approached the bar I saw it was still closed. "**Must've gotten here faster than I thought,"** I said to myself. Just as I was saying that the lights outside glimmered to life. Crowds of thirsty hungry people rushed in two. I barely made it inside alive.

The bar was already teaming with life and excitement. There was a twi'lek dancer moving very gracefully in the center stage. A band was playing a song he didn't recall, but it had a nice beat. People crowded the Sabacc tables and the bar also had people waiting to get some drinks. I strolled over to the bar and took a chair next to Rojack. He had a somewhat blank expression though his personality differed. He was an orange or red Nikto with leathery skin and an extremely thick skull. He had a few horns protruding from the side of his head. I gave him a slight nod which meant give me the usual. Even though I had only been here a week or two I visited the bar regularly.

I turned to watch the band play, but mostly the twi'lek dancer. She had a tight covering that went over her chest and bottom. Her entire legs and half her stomach were revealed. As she moved with the rhythmic beat her body seemed to get more defined. I only turned my attention when Rojack slid the bottle cross the counter. I was hypnotized by her.

Finally my attention turned to the Sabacc tables. I was in need of money. I gracefully walked towards the miners sitting at the table. No one was a rebel, for no one else had the uniform. If a rebel transport ship caught a slave without the uniform they were severely beaten so I made sure to where my uniform. I needed 50 credits for a new uniform most of mine were destroyed.

I took my seat next to one of the largest miners, but I wasn't to scared. The rough, gruesome looking man wouldn't start a fight in the cantina, Rojack would easily shoot him with the blaster he kept in his desk. I sat my last 6 credits for three hands. The table had a big randomizer that switch from red to blue in the center of the table. If it landed on red at the end of a turn there would be s shift, where your cards changed values, if blue there was to me no shift. The deck, which was held by a Sabacc droid contained seventy-six cards.

The purpose of the game was to get a hand closet to twenty-three, known as a pure Sabacc. Negative twenty-three was also good, but it could be overruled by a pure Sabacc. You could also get and idiots array, which was an idiot card a 2 and a 3. The hand pot, won at the end of a match, was not nearly as large as the Sabacc pot, won on a pure Sabacc.

The table could sit six and with me they had six. Three males three females crowded the Sabacc table hoping to score big. All of them were large in frame, mostly muscle, even the females. It was from continuously working the mines for years. There was one girl who was slim though. She looked tired out. It seemed like she had only been here a short while. She wore clothing that looked similar to mine, why I couldn't imagine. She wasn't a rebel slave though because her clothing was just similar, but was definitely not a rebel uniform. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her jade green eyes had a piercing glare. I quickly turned my head when she looked into my eyes. It seemed as if she was trying to kill me.

There turn had finally ended so I cashed in putting two of my six coins in the automated droid.

"I'm in," I called placing two of my four credits in the hand pot. The others pushed in five or six, but I didn't mind. The droid spit out our cards and mine looked good 9 and ten 10. I could tell some others were grinning and already claiming the hand pot, but I was certain they were bluffing. I only had few coins left so I drew another card. I got a 2.

"**Twenty-one!"** I thought to myself, "**Boy am I lucky."**

Two folded and the others raised the bet. I gave them a victorious smile and pushed my last remain coins into the pot. No two more folded and only me and the girl was left. The shift counter flashed on and began to flicker.

"**Oh no, if we shift I'll most likely lose," **I panicked. The counter began to come to a slow stop after changing so fast. Red, Blue, Red, finally after a few more flickers it landed on Blue. "**What a relief," **I said sighing. It was time to lay out our hands. I placed my twenty one on the table and the others gasped at my hand. She had a twenty, and then I knew it was luck. The hand pot had gather a little bit in it, enough to buy to uniforms and another drink.

I thought about playing again then decided I may lose my credits so I left. I went to Rojack and asked nicely if I could get two more rebel uniforms. He rummaged through the shop in the back and withdrew two nicely fitting rebel uniforms. I was glad that Rojack had so larger uniforms. I handed him 100 credits, and took my uniforms back to my room. That was a usual day on Apatros.


	3. Miner Fights

**CH. 3: Miner Fights**

I had been on this deserted desert planet for five months. It was horrible, I almost stopped eating food, I had gotten a lot buffer, and I was spending credits rapidly on new clothing. Most of the people here were rough and tough, but I had made one friend. The girl on the night I won the hand pot in Sabacc. I remember very vividly. . . . .

_It was two months after the night I first saw her. Usually I stayed in the far off mines away from others. I did the same today. I was working by myself for the first hour or so then I saw her. Though I had gotten bigger, she remained the same size. Her skin was pale and her eyes had a shimmering glint. Her close were tight against her thin body. She wore the same clothing as when I met her._

_Though she was small she could drill like the best of us. I ignored her at first and for the rest of the day shift pretended not to see her. When the shift was over she hefted her drill on to her shoulders with a grunt. She seemed to strain while carrying it. I followed her out into the pitch black night. She made her way to the same barracks that I stayed in. I followed her to her room and as she turned to grabbed her key from her back pocket I hid behind a pot plant, one of the few. _

_She didn't notice me gladly. She went in to her room silently and tossed her drill on the floor. I went back to my room and began to think, should I go talk to her. Whether I go to talk to her or not, I had to shower and change. I threw my dirty, ragged clothes on the bathroom floor and jumped in the shower. I took a rather long shower, to pass time, and after thirty minutes I jumped out and threw on one of the clean rebel slave uniforms. _

_I made my way quickly out of my room towards hers. My heart pumped with excitement and anticipation. Finally I came with inches from her door. I knocked gently on the wooden door. _

_"Come in," said her soft gentle voice. I opened the door and saw a room that looked almost identical to mine. The only difference was well nothing really. She wore the same uniform like see had before. _

_The only I could think to say was, "Why do you where a rebel outfit, yet your not a rebel slave." _

_"I'm was once a rebel and was taken captive by the Empire," she replied kind of coldly, "I was captured in the battle of Yavin and have only been here for about two months."_

_"__**No wonder she wasn't built like everyone else," **__I thought to myself. _

___"So what's your name," she asked breaking my train of thought. _

___"I don't really have one," I replied. _

___"Why not," she asked confused. _

_"I'm an Imperial clone."_

_"Well my name is Gilia, and I'll call you Arjay," she said in reply to my comment. _

_"Okay," I said in a sarcastic tone. _

_"Do you not like it," she said sadly. _

_"No, No I like, just why Arjay," I asked still sorta confused. _

_"That's the name of one of my rebel friends and you look a lot like him, even though you're a lot bigger."_

_I just sorta laughed to myself, "I've never been told that before." She also laughed at the comment. _

_"How long have you been here on Apatros?" she said obviously trying to change the subject._

_"two months," I replied, "You said you've been here for two, yet you haven't gotten any more muscle then when I saw you back at Sabacc."_

_"Is that a bad thing?"_

_"No, I just meant everyone else is so big from all of the hard labor."_

_"Yes I know, but I don't know why I remain the same."_

_"So how long do you have to stay here?" I asked._

_She made a sad face as she looked at me, "I'm not sure, the Empire says I may have to stay here as a slave till I die."_

_"I don't know if I ever get to leave either."_

_I realized we had been talking for a while now and realized I should get a little bit of sleep._

_"Well I must go, Bye Gilia," I said as I walked out of the door. _

_I barely even heard her yell goodbye. I made it to my room within a minute or two and plumped down on my bed and dozed off to sleep. _

I was growing ever more tired by the minute. The sun was beating down on the mines making it even more severely hot. Sweat beads rolled off of my pale face and onto the rocky ground. They seemed to evaporate the moment the touched the mine floor. Gilia had come back to mine in the same area as me. Another man, tall, muscular, angry, and just down right scary looking had decided to work our mine today. This man didn't even seem to sweat, and he was at least three times my size. My Body was scraped more than normal, for bits of rock had flown through my shirt and into my chest.

The big man, whose name I heard was Jakra, was eying me very peculiar. He flashed me a menacing glare that I immediately returned although his was much scarier. His face sent a chill down my spine. I walked over towards Gilia setting down my drill.

"Hey that's Jakra right, why does he look so eager to KILL me!" you could sense the anger and fear in my voice.

"Not sure, but I heard he was a pretty good fighter so you better watch out," she replied with the same sense of fear.

"I'm not to bad myself," I answered back. It was true. I was trained to fight back when I was a soldier and my now enlarged muscle would help that, but I wasn't feeling so hot after a hard day's work. Jakra had worked just as much as me but I hear he is the only one who has been working here for thirty years. You could tell by his bulked up muscles.

"What time is it," I asked Gilia.

"18:00," she replied. The sun was going down and if I left the mines he was sure to attack then. I thought to myself for a while and finally came to the conclusion I would have to get out early.

"Gilia, can you do me a favor," I asked kindly. Then I saw a side of Gilia I had not seen in the last three months.

"How many credits you willing to pay," she replied with a smirk. I was shocked, mostly because she asked me to give her credits to help me, it just didn't seem like her, but I told her I would give her 100 of the credits I won from Sabacc three days back.

"I need you to hit me a few times and I'll pretend to fight back, and the rebels won't have to know and neither will the Empire," I actually sounded as if I was begging her to.

She nodded as she swung her fist at my face. I was caught off guard, but managed to move slightly out of the way just so she could catch my right side. Quickly she followed up with a jab to my stomach. There was no way for me to avoid this one; therefore, it hit directly on target. I crumpled over just to get kneed in the chest. It hit like a rock and I fell over in actual pain. For being so small she packed a punch. She swung a hook to my side as soon as I stood up to close the fight. I started to pass out, which was exactly what I wanted to happen.

When I awoke I was laying in the barracks in my bed. I saw a girl in a rebel suit just above me.

"So what happened after I blacked out," I asked in a weak voice.

"Well. . . . . . . ." she began to tell the story.

_Gilia's POV_

_I rushed out of the mines with my new friend in my arms. I was going to say he passed out due to dehydration when I got back to the barracks, that way I got off free and he wouldn't have to face Jarak. I pulled over by the taxi drop off then realized I had no credits available. It was an hour walk from here at least and the sun was almost down._

_Occasionally the Empire's slaves were allowed to where short skirts and a smaller top than usual to retain our figure, well today I chose to wear that. If I walked the entire way I was sure to be constantly buffeted by the sand which roared violently in the unusual wind. The skirt reached about halfway down my thighs so most of my legs would be attacked. This wasn't good. _

_Though it wouldn't be hot it was dangerous to walk Apatros at night. Some miners were not very friendly. I began the walk hoping to come up with the solution on the way. Arjay, my nickname for the clone soldier was getting very heavy. I was strong but he gained a lot of muscle since he's been here. It had only been ten minutes and I felt as if I were dying._

_Then in the distance I saw a sort of speeder bike. I couldn't make it out to clearly from where I was standing but it was my only hope. I rushed off towards the bike. The bike was a tan, desert like color which blended well with the desert sand. It was an older model so I knew precisely what to do to drive it. I put Arjay behind me and wrapped his arms around my neck. Within just a few minutes we __were at the cozy barracks front steps. As I shoveled my way through the crowd that was getting ready to leave I looked back and saw no sign of Jarak which was a relief. _

Arjay's POV

"And now here you are," she said in conclusion. I could see she had bathed and changed back into her regular uniform and I realized she changed my uniform out.

"What time is it, and how long have I been out?" I asked eager to know.

"You've been out for two hours, but other than bathing I stayed right here."

"So its about 1:00 right?" I said trying to determine all of the factors.

"She looked at the clock that hung from the wall and nodded to clarify my justification.

"Well I'll head to the cantina for a drink real quick and come back to bed," I said as I threw myself off of the somewhat cozy bed.

"I'll come with you," she smiled, "for protection of course." I felt the urge to lean in and kiss her but I resisted. Me and Gilia made our way out of the dull, lifeless barracks and towards the vibrant cantina. As we approached we both realized at the same time the cantina didn't open till 2:00.

"Do we sit and wait?" she asked.

"I guess," I said. In the corner of my eye I saw a figure move by us.

"We have company," I said taunting our uninvited guest. He revealed himself as a large muscled, broad shouldered man standing straight and tall. I immediately noticed it was Jarak, the man in the mines. Jarak raised his fist in a fighting position as if he were ready to duke it out with the best fighter in the world, but instead he had me. I didn't know what I had done to him to make him so frustrated but he was. Maybe he was just looking for a fight.

Whatever the reason he came charging in arm straight out towards my face. I could see Gilia in the corner of my eye, and it looked as if see were going to get help.

"Stop," I told her abruptly, "I'll fight him if he wants a fight."

He only seemed to be more enraged as he rushed even faster. His fist would have collided with my nose, but I managed to avoid the punch easily by going under the punch to his right side. I threw a swift uppercut to his side which caused him to wince in pain. He sucked up the punch and came around with a surprisingly quick hook punch to my lower jaw. It hit dead on! I fell to the ground grabbing my bleeding mouth.

Gilia rushed towards the large man and shot out a ice solid side kick to his stomach causing him to fall on the ground. I rolled around until I could reach him with my knee and quickly thrust it against his chest. He coughed in pain, but I ignored it and followed through with another painful knee to the chest. Then I went to finish him with an elbow to the face, but somehow he saw it coming and bit into my arm as it came around.

The bite was easily strong enough to break skin, and it succeed I groaned at the pain, but got to my feet anyway like Jarak just had. I was about ready to throw another punch when both of us just passed out from heat exhaustion.


	4. Shipping off

**Ch 4. Shipping off**

I woke up in a medic center weak and bandaged. I looked around the room, first aid kits scattered the floor and walls. Bacta tanks weren't needed, because there were seldom fights especially ones severe enough to to involve Bacta, or even kolto. In a bed opposite of mine sat a large man with his eyes shut and completely motionless.

My assumption was that after our fight, Gilia carried me and Jakra to the barracks. She most likely bandaged us up and injected some medpacs into us. Suddenly the door slightly creaked open and a young human girl appeared. It must've been Gilia, but my vision was a little blurred. The girl approached the other man who I assumed to be Jakra. She examined him and then turned and approached me. As the girl came closer I verified my assumption, it was Gilia. I looked at her face and she was beautiful, her long blond hair pulled into a ponytail, but her eyes had a fierce red glow to them.

"NEVER get in a fight like that!," she howled, "I repeat, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

I only laughed to myself, mostly because I couldn't muster up the strength to speak.

"Jakra is out cold and will probably be like that for another day or two," she spoke now with compassion, "how are you?"

I was barely able to muster up an answer, "I'll. . . be okay."

Then I passed out.

I awoke several hours later in my bed in my barracks. I rose and instantly fell back down, for I was to dizzy to move. I tried once more and was able to get on another pair of clothes and had to sit back down. When I was almost ready to head to the mines a loud knocking came on my door. Gilia walked through and looked shocked to see me moving.

"Why are you up so early?" she asked kinda confused.

"Well I have to go to work," I replied also kinda confused.

"Your excused for today, well at least you can go to the Sabacc tables and win some money," she answered with a strange sort of comfort.

I took that to heart as I walked out on her and off to the cantina. I don't know why I didn't finish our conversation. I thought hard about it the entire way to the cantina, but when I got there I didn't see the usual miners, just rebel soldiers.

Suddenly one of them started calling out a list of numbers from a piece of parchment. They seemed to be stormtrooper numbers and I noticed mine in a list. I was surprised I still remembered it now that I was known as Arjay. They said after they were done the role call that all off the soldiers names or numbers were called, we should all proceed to the front. So I went not really knowing what to expect. I was kinda astonished when they said I was going to be transferred to Tatooine.

They told me I was going to get more information about the assignment on the ship I was getting transferred onto. When I got outside and saw the ship, and I instantly recognized the ship as the one that I was transferred from Yavin to Apatros. Two pilots I couldn't possibly recognize through their helmets were pushing me onto the ship.

I was loaded into the slave holding zone. There were three other slaves in there with me. One was a male rodian, another a female twi'lek, and the last a male wookiee. My holding cell was the second out of the three so I only got a real good look at the rodian. He was wearing the same rebel gear as me though it fit him well. His odd face was filled with both joy and fear. I passed by and ignored him. When the two rebel's tossed me into my cell I caught a glimpse of them, the same two girls who brought me to this deserted world.

"Well look our little boy has grown up," the taller slave girl said to the smaller one.

"Your Ceria," I said directing the statement towards the taller one, "and you must be Layla."

"Yep," Ceria laughed, "so you remember us, and look how much you have grown."

Her and her co pilot laughed as they poked at my now forming muscles on my arm and chest, "That's the biggest uniform we have you can't grow out of it."

"I wasn't planning on it," I said then they laughed as I figured.

Without another word they dashed off into the cockpit and I felt the ship rumble and start to move. I looked to my left and right and this was just an average modern prison cell. Plain white walls and an electro field if someone ever attempted an escape. In the left was the twi'lek slave who was also in a rebel uniform, and in the right a rodian dressed the same as us. At the end was the other slave, a wookiee. The wookiee was violently ranting and raving trying to escape but to no avail. No noise came from the rodian or the twi'lek.

Suddenly a loud roar came from the wookiee's cell, and it seemed to be a cry of victory. That being said the furry beast rampaged out of the electro shield almost completely unscathed. Good thing the slave rooms were sealed to keep slave cries out or that would've alarmed the pilots. He bent down over the console and without a second thought violently pounded on it until our shields fell as well. No one moved, we all knew the wookie had no idea what it was actually doing, but we still sat still. He relieved his bowcaster from a pile of weapons confiscated from us, though only he had weapons.

The wookiee made his way to the bridge, and shortly after I left my prison cell. When I saw the twi'lek up good and close, I realized she was with me on Apatros, one of the few females there. The rodian was from a different place, for I had never recognized him in my life. The twi'lek was one of the rare blue skinned species. Her long lekku gracefully fell around her neck. She was absolutely beautiful. The rodian was a little odd, his face was shaped funny and he looked strange.

"We need to stop that wookiee, he may kill the pilots and us," the rodian spoke up.

"I'm Zera Avalon, you are," the twi'lek tried to introduce herself.

"I'm a stormtrooper, they call me Arjay, and you," I said pointing a finger at the rodian.

"I'm Carrath," he said, "I was a rebel slave on Dantooine, finding ancient Jedi artifacts for that Luke Skywalker fellow."

We heard a roar and then a cry for help come from the bridge and without another word dashed to their rescue. As we left we grabbed a few weapons some medpacs and etc. As we opened the door to the bridge we saw the insane wookiee kill Layla in front of our faces. He grabbed her right arm and tore it right off of her body. She wailed in agony as he grabbed her head and smashed it against the control console. As he lifted her head up it was bleeding severely and looked horrible. He dropped her on the ground and then crushed her windpipe under his weight.

Ceria just stood there awestruck, motionless, and mostly a sitting duck. Without a second thought Carrath drew his blaster pistol and aimed for the wookiee's face. He picked Ceria up and threw her extremely hard against the computer console, which instantly shut auto pilot off. As the wookiee turned his head a blaster bolt hit him square in between the eyes causing him instantly to die.

"Well that was easy," I stated just a tad bit to late.


	5. Landing Issues

**Ch. 5 Landing issues**

"Autopilot disengaged," repeated the annoying voice of the ship.

"We have to get Ceria," I said rushing to her side. She was out cold, and every time I tried to wake her up he didn't move, "she is alive, but unconscious, we are going to have to bring it in manually."

"You know how to drive this thing," Carrath said hopefully.

Me and Zera looked at each other and simultaneously replied, "No clue."

"Great," Carrath said very sarcastically.

I gabbed the controls and jerked back hard when I saw we were beginning to veer downward, into an asteroid!

"As if this wasn't bad enough, we just ran into an asteroid field on the way to Tatooine," Zera complained as she began to panic. I ignored her and focused on avoiding another asteroid I was heading directly for. The swerve I was forced to make sent Ceria crashing into the wall. The violent jolt caused her to wake up. She moved towards me and just looked at me kind of strange.

"What?" I was now annoyed.

"Can you fly this thing slave boy?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well I could probably be worse," I said once again swerving to avoid an oncoming asteroid. This one sent both Zera and Carrath flying directly into the doors of the bridge. Zera hit a button on the wall to open the door and sent Carrath hurtling towards the slave area.

Instantly Carrath passed out as he slammed against the hard metal wall. Zera rushed towards him to help, but she wasn't strong enough to lift him. She was forced to drag him. As she approached the bridge an asteroid hurtling through space pounded against the back half of the ship ripping off most of the hull. The vacuum of space began to pull Zera and the unconscious Carrath towards it. They fought against the violent suction of space just enough to dive into the bridge and immediately shut the doors behind them.

"We lost half the ship," Ceria yelled in excitement and a mixture of other emotions.

"I'll have to fly half the ship into Tatooine then," I said with a sense of confidence but inside I felt fear.

"Oh great," I said abruptly as a little icon appeared on the map that indicated another ship, "looks like the kriffing Empire followed us."

"What do they want with a slave transport," Carrath said obviously frustrated.

"Who knows, but I may be able to handle them, the Empire don't regularly update their stormtrooper files, my number may still be registered with them.

"This is commander of the Imperial forces aboard the Black Hawk,. Stop your ship or we will be forced to shoot," was the message that came over the comm link almost as if on cue.

"This is imperial stormtrooper number 777980, I am taking some rebels to Jabba the Hutt on Tatooine to be enslaved, by order of Lord Vader, of course," I said in a very monotonic voice.

"Very well, we will pull back," the commander said as if he wasn't really interested in the fact that there was a rebel transport passing.

We had just escaped the asteroid field and now an imperial cruiser and were nearing Tatooine's atmosphere. I had just forgotten we had only half a ship!

"This may be a little rough!" I screamed out, as I the ship began to burn up. We were sent nose diving in to the rough Tatooine sand. The entire crew was violently thrown around in the ship. Ceria was knocked unconscious. . . again. Zera and Carrath were sent flying out into the desert sun, and I was still aboard a now burning ship. It was a miracle that I even survived the crash, and also a miracle anyone else survived.

I was in the worse shape though. I had several cut's on my body which were bleeding profusely. Yes even though I am a clone I have blood. My head banged ridiculously hard against the center console which should have knocked me out, it is incredible I survived much less stayed conscious. I slowly stumbled to my feet, then stumbled back to the ground. I managed to crawl out of the ship, with only minor 4th degree burns. Carrath and Zera were limping towards me. As they approached I realized Carrath broke his arm, but Zera looked mostly unharmed. Other than the broken arm and one gash on his leg he looked okay.

"Where is Ceria?" Carrath asked when he got to me. He groaned and held his arm tightly.

"She was knocked out in the crash, but I'm more worried about you."

"I'm alright," he said with pain in his eyes, "we better hurry to Mos Eisley."


	6. Finding Work and Discovering the Past

**Ch 6. Finding Work and discovering past **

_Chapter note: These next three chapters may be a little short but I really didn't want to do all of them in one._

We shoved our way through the falling debris and the still smoldering metal of the transport ship. As we neared the bridge I caught a glimpse of a body lying on the floor blood spilling out of its side. I went to see about her and noticed she was still out of it. I lifted her shirt up a little to examine her side. Their was a deep cut. It was worse than any of our wounds. I lifted her up and gently put her over my shoulder.

We made our way to Mos Eisley. The city was restless, but I first noticed some slave traders selling a male twi'lek to some transdoshians. We had taken a few blasters so I placed Ceria on the rocky ground and made my way towards the slave deal. It was taking place near the docking grounds, and it seemed the ship in their was for the transdoshians. It was nothing special, but it looked fast enough to get away in a hurry if needed. I stealthy approached the slavers and listened in on their conversation.

"So our deal was 5000 credits," the slave owner, a toydarian, said finishing their deal.

"I discreetly remember it being 10,000 credits," the transdoshian said to the toydarian. I came around the corner and shouted out to them with my blaster drawn.

"Have you come to save me," the Twi'lek yelled out in a joyous plea.

"I've come to end this trade deal," I said in a challenging call.

The two transdoshians drew their blasters and aimed them towards me, but they didn't realize I was a trained soldier. I directed my shot towards the larger of the two transdoshians. I fired a bolt at his face. He anticipated the shot and with uncanny speed dodged it. He retaliated with a shot of his own which nicked my shoulder. Oh, how I wish I had armor. My arm started to bleed and I grabbed at hit in pain. I held my blaster loosely and managed to fire a bolt directly into the transdoshian who just shot him. It pierced the light armor on his stomach and instantaneously killed him. That left the smaller one who was now rushing towards me, vibroblade drawn.

I had no melee weapons on hand. Lucky for me Carrath the rodian had incredible speed and accuracy and fired a bolt into the transdoshian's face. It was over. The man's life had been saved and he was in debt to me.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much."

"It was no problem, really," I said in reply.

"Please take this in return I beg of you," he said as he handed over 300 credits, "it's all I have."

I decided to ask something that had entered my mind, "How did a slave get any money."

"I took it off of the slave trader," who on cue approached me.

"I want my slave back," he demanded.

I looked at him and said in a persuasive voice, "I think I deserve him."

"Fine." he said.

"Well that was easy," Carrath said when the toydarian was far enough.

"Well we better get to our place," Zera interrupted our conversation.

"You're right," I said not wanting to get involved in some kind of fight. I lifted Ceria to her feet now that she had finally come around.

"Hey sleepy head," I joked around.

She didn't laugh. I remained silent the rest of the way towards the apartments. Once we finally arrived me and Ceria sat on the stone couch and began to talk.

"So do we have any supplies left," I asked.

"They were all lost in the crash, I can manage the room but in addition to doing your job, you will also have to find jobs."

"Well I think I know what I can do, I can do some charity work around Mos Eisely, many people need help."

Ceria and the others just stared at me awestruck, "What?"

"That's generous for a stormtrooper," Zera said.

"Maybe we should get to know each other a little, you first Arjay," Zera said.

"Okay," I stuttered, "I was a stormtrooper and was captured by the rebels and then was suddenly sent to Apatros as a miner, I guess my stormtrooper secret got out on Apatros."

"Well yeah they did," Zera said, "I'll go next. I was born on Ryloth like most twi'leks and then sold into slavery on Alderaan, on Alderann I worked for the royal family, well just days before it was annihilated I was sent to Apatros where my slavers sold me to the republic. I then worked in the cantina as their dancer though I got no pay. The republic then came and took me aboard our ship, and now I am here."

"You knew Senator Organa?" I asked.

"I served under her, if that's what you mean, mostly serving drinks and dancing for parties."

"Well, I guess I oughta go next," Carrath said in an attempt to end the conversation, it worked, "I was raised on the planet Iridonia, my family owed a debt to a Zabrak and the debt was forced onto me, I really just learned to hunt to feed my family and learned how to wield a blaster, just in case. Eventually my family's debt was paid off. We then went to the beautiful planet of Naboo, where my family was killed during the attack on the palace. I wandered around Naboo until I snuck onto a ship and was sent to Nar Shaddaa, and sold into slavery by the captain. . ."

"You were found?" I asked, "not very sneaky honestly."

He continued, "Well I was escaping the ship and he was coming back, it was an unfortunate series of events. I was sent to Coruscant where I served drinks at one of the local bars, with no pay. One day a rebel came in and offered my slaver more credits than it cost for three of me, and I was then sent to Nal Hutta to make an exchange with a Hutt, well I failed and they sent me here."

"What about you Ceria," I pondered.

"Well I was a pilot for a transportation company, and then when Palpatine came to power I immediately left the transport and followed Bail Organa to Alderann to see if I could get a pilot job their and he told me he would welcome help in his revolt against the Empire. He knew I was used to transports so he gave me this job and I accepted with pleasure."

"Well back to important things we need jobs," Carrath stated.

"I have mine, I am going to help people around town," I said happily.


	7. Bounty Hunter?

**Ch 7. A Bounty Hunter? (Carrath)**

_Chapter note: This chapter will be in Carrath's first-person POV_ .

I made my way out into Tatooine's hot desert sun. I needed a break, we had tried to find out where to get jobs, but we came to no conclusion. I had my blaster hanging from my belt as I approached a citizen.

"Anywhere I can find work here," I asked hopeful.

"Well if your skilled with a blaster go to the cantina and talk to Dolom, he can set you up," he replied shrugging me off.

I made my way to the cantina full of vibrant anticipation, I may have found work now! As I walked into the bar people were bustling about talking, enjoying the live dancers and music, and drinking some corellian ale. Lights were blinding me as I tried to find Dolom, but eventually I found the Duros.

"I want to be a bounty hunter, I hear you could help me out with that," I told him.

"Maybe, but one particular person is looking for a way to ruin my business, I have set quite a bounty on his head, if you are interested."

"How big are we talking," I said grinning eagerly.

"How does 3000 credits sound to you," he asked.

"Perfect, and if I kill him, then I get a list of marks, right?" I asked though it was more of a demand.

"Yeah but you will have some competition of course," he replied with a smirk.

"The more the better," I chuckled as I walked off. I went outside and began to walk towards the nearest citizen. He eyed me suspicously for some reason but I ignored it.

"Do you know where I can find a man who is trying to overrun Dolom," I asked.

"Yeah, his name is Opa and he stole my slave from me, if you promise to get it back then I will gladly tell you where to find him."

"You got a deal, so where is he," I growled.

"He should be hiding out near the docks." he told me pointing in the direction I should go. I followed the path he pointed out and met with a black skinned human male. He was messing with a nearby ship, which had the words Dolom on them.

"You must be Opa?" I asked, "I'm here for the bounty on your head, and the slave in your possession."

"Wha.. .t" he stammered and drew his blaster, but never had a chance to use it. By the time he was aimed I had already shot him in his left knee causing him to crumple over and drop his weapon. He was strong though, he managed to swing his arm towards the gun. I shot his hand and he cried out in pain as he drew his hand to his side.

"Owwww," he screamed in pain, "what do you want to keep me alive, please, anything?"

"3000 credits and your slave also you sponsor a bounty hunting business, and give me a list of marks here in Tatooine and you pay me for their deaths, what you get the money from is not my concern," I laughed ready to fire at him.

"Okay, I'll do it take the money and the slave from my house, just don't kill me I'll give the list to you tommorow find me in my house it isn't far from hear," he spoke in shear desperation.

I hung my blaster back on my belt and walked off towards the man's house. When I arrived the slave was waiting at the door to the house.

"Well hello, my name is Gren Telso, I am the slave for master Opa."

"You are now mine, go back to my apartment and I will tell you what I wish you to do," I dismissed him.

"Yes master," he bowed and left. I found his cache of money and I took the 3000 credits he promised and I made my way back to our apartments, very satisfied.

_Chapter note: This shows a dark side of Carrath that I will enjoy writing. He is only like this away from the crew. From here on out I will be switching characters at random, unlike the beginning. I will note who I am in the beginning note always! Please REVIEW!_


	8. Do a Dance

**Ch 8. Do a Dance (Zera)**

_Chapter Note: Obviously Zera Avalon the Twi'lek. I will try to do this one good, hopefully._

So Carrath is a bounty Hunter and Arjay is the exact opposite a charity worker, so what does that leave me. My twin lekku looked striking the way they graced my head. My rare blue skin made them even more stunning. I was beautiful. I considered a lot of things as my job but nothing fit me, I wasn't skilled hunter of fighter. I didn't know what else to do so I decided to relax at the cantina.

I sat at the bar and ordered a drink. The band was playing some nice music and believe me I considered dancing as an option but there was no space open. I had the look and the experience, but there was no way. I sat mesmerized by the way they moved and studied them. Then suddenly I heard a crash at a nearby table and moved towards my blaster.

I made my way to the table and saw two men fighting over who would buy the twi'lek dancers. I knew I should intervene with the fight, but how? If I said the right things I may be able to convince them to buy the dancer and I could fill the spot. I decided I would do things civilized.

I put my blaster up and talked to the man in a very persuasive voice and used my charming looks, "So you want to buy the dancer, I think you should just give up, the other twi'lek man clearly has the credits over you."

"I guess your right," he said as he went off into the Tatooine desert.

The man looked at me and said, "oh thank you thank you."

I nodded and went back towards the bar and watched the man take the cantina dancer away. It was now my time to shine. I went and talked to the man at the bar, and he told me to go see a man named Selva, he was in charge of all cantina dancers. So I went to see him.

I walked into his house and it wasn't much to be proud of just a simple Tatooine house. He had a protocol droid which was like his servant and he was in his kitchen making some kind of food. The man was an older man, with a nice beard and balding head.

"So you are the one in charge of the cantina dancers," I asked in disbelief.

"That would be me, you looking to dance for us," he said apparently knowing why I was here.

"Yes actually," I said.

He sighed and then said with a sad tone, "Well that is to bad, we need a new musician first."

I left without another word; this was really starting to tick me off. I went to the docks, yet I had no idea why. Luckily for me though I happened to stumble upon a Bith instrument. I saw a Bith being attacked by a criminal just around a ship. I drew my weapons and crept slowly towards the ruffian. I aimed the pistol for his head and I shot. Curse my shaky hands, I moved at the last second and almost hit the musician, definitely not the plan. He turned around and came after me with his blaster pointed at my face. I had to do something and quick.

I ducked behind a plasteel canister and then ran off. I grabbed the Bith on my way out of the docks and just kept running. Like I said I wasn't a warrior so I just kept running until I was all the way back to the Selva's house.

I burst in then yelled, "Selvaaaaa, I found you a new musician!"

Selva came in and said, "Well look at that you sure did." 

"So I get the job right?" I asked hopeful and impatient.

"Sure, go pick up the dancer's outfit from the bar owner," he stated.

I left without another word, something that I do often. I made my way to the cantina with haste. My mind was racing with thoughts, but mostly excitement that I found a job. I picked up the outfit from the cantina closet, which was crowded with Bith instruments. I went to the back room and put on the outfit.

It was a skintight black outfit that was very revealing. It showed almost all of my legs and most of my stomach area, though it did cover what needed to be covered, but barely. I was to start that instant so I went up on stage and began to dance. The way my lekku danced along my head was amazing, and my body swayed with the music beautifully. The men in the room just watched with astonishment as my hips swung back and worth. Finally we all had jobs and we could get on with the real mission.


	9. Tusken Raider Infestation

**Ch. 9: Tusken Raider Infestation**

_Chapter Note: Back to Arjay, the stormtrooper slave. This is getting back to the real thing though their jobs are still apparent. _

_"_100. . . 200. . . . 1000," I said to myself as I made my way back to our apartment, "not bad for a days work."

Today was one of my more profitable days on Tatooine. I had done four jobs today at the docks, rather than just my usual two. We were making a good bit of credits and the best of it was that we hadn't run into any Sand People yet.

Our job was to take down any Tuskens that came into Mos Eisley, but so far none of us had seen any. I went back to the apartments as always to see Carrath and Zera hanging a blaster on their belts.

"What is going on here," I asked as I threw my bag of credits on the stone sofa.

Carrath tossed me a blaster, "They spotted some Sand People just outside of Mos Eisley." I knew this was urgent. I grabbed the blaster and spun it around then shoved it on my belt. I went off in a hurry to the door, with both Zera and Carrath immediately following behind me. As we left the building citizens were screaming in terror.

"Looks like they came into town," I sighed then chuckled. At that moment a citizen came crashing into Carrath. He was panting and sighing mixed with some yelling and fear. I pulled him violently off of Carrath.

"Hey, calm down, sir, what is going on," I said.

"The Sand People. . They came into town. . . near the eastern wall. . .," he said panting, "Please help us."

"Okay calm down and be careful," I said sending on his way.

I rushed off into the middle of a hectic town and nearly lost Carrath and Zera. The town was consumed by fear now that sand people were amongst them. They fought with each other. People collided in attempts to escape or hide, and many exchange conversations. Most resulted in curses and violence. It wasn't a pleasurable site. Another citizen made his way through the crowd towards me, when just as he was about to speak, he was struck down by a gaffi stick.

"Tusken!" I shouted out to my allies.

I drew my blaster in a hurry, but it was just too late. The Tusken jabbed the gaffi stick at me, so I managed to dodge it barely. I shot at his legs incapacitating him, but before I could finish him I was slammed to the ground by the blunt end of a gaffi stick. I rolled backwards and shot at the Raider who threw me down. The creature fell to the ground in pain and before I could finish him off Carrath sent a blaster bolt into the Raider's head.

"Need a hand," Carrath asked extending his hand.

"Thanks," I replied taking his outstretched hand. Zera had just caught up with us, she wasn't a warrior so she must've fell behind. You could tell she wasn't a warrior, when she held a light blaster pistol it looked as if it weighed more than her. Even when she held it tightly her hands quivered. Carrath and I would have to watch so we don't get shot by a stray bullet.

More raiders pulled themselves over the wall, all armed and angry. Zera, of all people, took the first shot. The blaster bolt flew through the air and just barely missed. I looked at Carrath and nodded, he knew what I meant. Zera's shot missed, but it was extremely close. We followed in step. We shot out towards the oncoming raiders and killed at least a dozen raiders, but they never stopped coming.

They started to pull back in retreat after another dozen or so fell. We began to follow them out when Carrath stopped us.

"We don't need to chase them," he said, "if they come back we deal with them then."

Me and Zera nodded and made our way back to the apartments with Carrath immediately behind us. When we got halfway through the town, we saw a Tusken Raider strike down a civilian in the dirt road. The civilian let out a cry of pain that was quickly silenced by a stab to the head. I went ballistic at the sight of the ruthless murder. I drew my gun and shot several holes through the Sand beast that was now looking struck with fear. Anger consumed me then it calmed, what once was a burning fire had calmed to a small glimmer.

I rushed to the person, who I noticed to be a twi'lek. He were definitely dead, and beyond saving. Zera began to cry, it seemed, so I wrapped my arm around her. It seemed to be comforting because she instantly stopped. Carrath tapped me on the shoulder telling me it was time to move. I picked Zera up by her legs and carried her the rest of the way to the apartment.

When we arrived at the apartment we saw a few dead bodies inside. The scene was horrible blood was spilled all over the lobby. I began to fear for Ceria so I rushed forward towards the stairs. I saw bodies littered on the stairs, it was really a gruesome sight. I finally arrived on our floor and saw a woman armed with a blaster firing at a Tusken. I could see the back of the Tusken. I gently placed Zera, who was beginning to get heavy, on the ground. She hit with a thud, but instantly sprang up and rushed to Carrath's side.

I positioned by pistol carefully in line with his left knee and fired. I realized only after I fired that may have been bad. If the woman I assumed to be Ceria shot I would get hit. Luckily the Raider did not fall instantly and was hit by Ceria's blaster bolt.

"Ceria, glad to see your alive," I said relived.

"You as well," she replied with a smile.

Carrath butted in and said, "Maybe we should talk inside."

"Good idea," I laughed strolling into the apartment room. We made our way into the room one by one. The room itself was not that bad. The decor was nice though it was nothing compared to that of Coruscant or any other large planet. For the most part it was simple living conditions. The thing that set our apartment off was the scattered equipment. Blasters, rebel clothing, and credits covered the floor. We barely made it to the stone couch that lay in the opposite corner without crushing all of our equipment.

I began the conversation that was inevitable, "we were attacked today and I feel we weren't properly outfitted."

"I know that is why I went out and bought this stuff that is crowding our immensely undersized room," Ceria said, "I found a bounty hunter ship in the docks while you were at work. I found these weapons and I assume the stole these rebel uniforms. So I bought them."

I looked at Carrath's face and it was filled with either hate or satisfaction. Hate because another bounty hunter would soon take his business. Satisfaction because he could kill that bounty hunter.

"So what do we do about the bounty hunter's they'll only attack again," I said.

"We attack the source, deep in the dune sea is their camp, we must kill them all," Ceria replied.

"Okay," I said closing the conversation. We all immediately fell asleep.


	10. Theft

**Ch. 10: Theft**

_Chapter Note: A surprising twist. Zera Avalon Point of View._

I awoke early, earlier then Arjay and the others. Ceria offered to let us take off of work, but one of us needed to be making some credits. Honestly, if I took off I would probably get fired. So I made my way through the dark hallways of the apartment complex and into the dark, dusty roads of Tatooine. I made my way towards the cantina. The air had a calm feel around it, it really complemented the silence of the desert planet. The cantina was still lively, or as lively as it got on Tatooine. I arrived at the cantina to see my boss, the bartender, trying to start a fight. I waited in the doorway till he was finished.

"My dancer's are mine not even Jabba will take them," my boss argued. My boss was a long horned devaroian. He was red in color and was always seen smoking a cigar, except during an argument. I never bothered to ask his name. The other man was a twi'lek like myself. He had longer lekku than mine like it was supposed to be. He had bumps on his face similar to other male twi'leks. He wore a long robe that seemed to represent a high position.

"Jabba will pay you a lot," the twi'lek said in an attempt to bride my boss. I had heard about this Jabba and I heard he wasn't pleasant.

"This deal is over!" my boss yelled as he slammed his fist into the table. He summoned his bouncer from the opposite doorway to escort the twi'lek man out. As soon as he left I walked into the room. I had learned not to question bosses deals. Last time I did that he decided not to pay me for a week. We had already been on Tatooine for two months now. I learned lessons quick.

He nodded at me in acknowledgement that I was here. My boss was usually nice to me except when I wasn't ready on time, which wouldn't happen today. I made my way to the storeroom with all the musicians. They were gathering all of their equipment, so I waited to change. As soon as all the Biths left I found my dancer's outfit on the ground. That was usually where it would end up after all of the Bith commotion. I change and fitted it to where it would not expose anything. I walked out into the now crowded cantina. I could hear cheers and applauses from the men in the crowd. My shift was the morning shift so most people were in the mood for some morning entertainment. I would dance for two hours then someone else would come in. The two hours I would dance would be constant though, with absolutely no breaks.

I started off with my most famous dance, for the two months I had been their, the margengai glide. It was an older type of dance that had just become popular. The crowd cheered at my dancing. My lekku moved so gracefully that it was hard not to applaud. I then went to the Corellian Cheek-Step, which drew whistles from all of the men. The dance involved the shaking of my butt in the air towards the crowd, which was a real crowd pleaser. I then went to another form of dance called the Bynarrian Jig. It was a move I learned on Alderaan and it was exotic to this planet which made it popular.

I noticed a man who was observing me. He was the same man who was arguing with my boss when I arrived. He examined me, but then left shortly after.

"Nothing of my concern," I thought to my self as I continued to dance.

My shift was finally over. I wearily made my way back to the storeroom as I always did. I was sluggish after my dance. I was worn out from all of the exertion, for I was just getting used to dancing for long periods of time. I opened the door to see the same twi'lek that I had already seen twice today. Without any words he threw a impenetrable bag over my head. He stabbed the bag with a stun baton instantly causing me to faint.

When I awoke I was in a dark, damp room. I could smell a corpse in here, what it died from I don't know. As far as I could tell no one else was here. But I spoke to soon. The lights flickered on and I saw that same twi'lek man standing in front of me. I just noticed it was freezing. I looked down at myself and noticed I was still in my dancer clothes.

The man spoke with his lekku and signed, "You really are beautiful." He wrapped his twin lekku around my neck. I then hurriedly slapped his lekku causing him to pull back. "Feisty as well. I like this one." I almost threw up.

"Where am I," I asked him.

"We are in Jabba's palace and this is your quarters, you are now his slave," he chuckled back. So my worst fear had come true, I was Jabba's slave. He grabbed my lekku, and I let out a screech.

"Master does not like to be wakened," he said as he used his lekku to cover my mouth. I could almost taste his disgusting lekku. He stopped at a door and beckoned to the guard within. The door slowly creaked open. Inside was a little more well lit and I could make out five other women inside of the room. It was a large open room. It had decent decoration, but nothing notable. This appeared to be some sort of slave quarters.

In the middle of the room all dressed in revealing outfits were: a rodian, another twi'lek, an askajian, a human, and a chiss.

I walked in uncomfortably and was immediately approached by the askajian, "My name is Yarna I am one of the other slave dancers for Jabba. The rodian is Greeata, she is a singer. The twi'lek is Lyn me, another backup singer. The human is Jess, a dancer like us. And the chiss is also a dancer. And this is the dancer's pit, where we warm up to dance for Jabba."

So this was where I would warm up, great. "So do I wear this?" I asked hoping they would say yes. But of course I was disappointed.

"You will wear a dancer's outfit made by Melina Carness, Bib will take your measurements," Yarna told me as Bib laid me down on the dancer's floor.

"So his name is Bib," I told myself registering it in my memory. When he was done he lifted me up and stood me back straight.

He started to speak and then a guard barged in with a pair of orange undergarments, "This is what you will wear until your dancer's outfit is ready."

"Before you put those on, lets see you dance," Yarna asked, but it was more like a demand. So I began to dance. I did a few high kicks and spun around a little, like the hutts expected. After ten minutes or so of this, I collapsed. The entire room burst into applaud. I Couldn't do this much, but it would be satisfying for Jabba. I realized that I hadn't changed yet.

"Could you tell me where to change," I asked softly.

They began to laugh, "Here," Yarna said.

"Well then can you leave so I can change."

They laughed again and she said, "You get no privacy when you are Jabba's slave."

Bib had left so at least it was only girls in the room. I stripped off my current dance uniform and put on the snug undergarments. They were extremely tight fitting and you could see almost all of my body other than my private areas. These undergarments exposed half of my chest. The bottom was like a bikini bottom. This made me feel uncomfortable, but this was the life of Jabba's slaves.

Suddenly a loud alarming knock came from the front door and then a gamorrean voice growled.

"What was that," I shuddered to ask.

The others all immediately lied down on the cold floor. I sat on the ground and then lied down, but looked at Yarna with a confused face. She had been the nicest to me, or really the only one who talked to me.

She told me quiet and calmly, "That was a gamorrean, if we aren't asleep by the second knock we are all severely beaten." With that thought in my head I fell asleep at once.

I was awaken by the cold shrill of ice water. Yarna was standing over me now holding a empty glass of water.

"Jabba wants you in his throne room," Yarna said for the first time angrily. I got up and was immediately escorted, along with the others to Jabba's throne room. As I arrived everyone cheered and all eyes were on me.

"Ho Ho Ho," Jabba let out his signature laugh, "I see I got a new slave, you are beautiful."

I once again almost threw up, this was worse than I imagined. I was staring face to face with an overgrown slug sitting on a dias. This must be Jabba and he smelled worse than anything I ever smelt before.

"Let's see you dance," Jabba laughed. So I obeyed, I did a dance for him. I did a few high kicks spun around, and finished with the Corellian Cheek step, that I did at the cantina.

"Ho Ho Ho," Jabba laughed again, "you are excellent. Bib do you have her costume prepared."

"Yes Master," he replied as he took the dancer's outfit from another dancer. He handed it to me. I began to leave the room when two gamorreans blocked my path.

"You change in here," Jabba said.

"Never!" I shouted. A gamorrean pulled out a leather whip and thrashed my back. I cried out in pain. I quickly removed my top and bottom. I heard laughter and crude remarks coming from the crowd. I was forced into the clothing y two fellow dancers, Jess and Lyn Me the other twi'lek. This was the most embarrassing of my life.

I looked down at myself. My outfit was just as revealing as my last one if not more. The outfit was black. I had a usual bikini bottom with loose mesh pants that went to about my knees. The top left my midriff completely open. The top was a short cut tube top that just covered my chest. It wrapped around my neck, leaving my entire back wide open. Other than pants the outfit was very skintight. My butt was covered with the bikini bottom though. The mesh was see through so you could see all of my legs and the underwear I wore under it. I had leather boots and some bracelets. The material on the boots was made out of the hide of a Jerba , a creature native to Tatooine.

Hoops and hollers came from the men in the crowd, and the band started to play. They were playing the song, Jedi Rocks.

"Slave, I demand you to dance," Jabba commanded. So once again I danced one of the best of my life. Everyone began to applaud. Jabba looked extremely pleased. I heard from one of the other dancers about Jabba's rancor. So I made sure to keep my distance.

"Good job, Bib finish this off," Jabba told his major. Bib grabbed the cold chain from a guard and walked in my direction. They never mentioned anything about a chain. One had a small hole and the other a giant hole. I began to feel some fear. Bib walked towards Jabba and hooked the larger end of it to his neck. He then walked towards me. This couldn't be happening, were they really doing this. Bib clamped the chain together around my neck. It was cold and it nearly choked me.

Jabba tugged on my chain and forced me to his dias. He made me lay at his the foot of his massive body to give him pleasure. He looked at me then licked his lips, but me being so close he licked my face as well. This was absolutely humiliating. He stroked my back and laughed. He then licked my lips. This time I had it, I through up.


	11. Punishment

**Ch 11: Punishment**

_Chapter Note: I want to continue on the Zera Avalon slave deal. So if you don't like deal with it. _

I was dreaming of Ryloth that night. I could almost feel the heat, but Tatooine made Ryloth feel like a Paradise. I could see the snow covered mountain. It was a rocky planet with several heat storms but it was a better life than this. I could remember the times I visited the Floating Rock Gardens.

Ryloth, though not perfect, was my home.

I was woken by the violent thrust of Jabba slamming me to the ground. That was his usual way of waking me or licking my face. I was lucky when he tossed me on the ground. I had been a slave for five weeks now and I was beginning to lose hope of rescue from this prison.

"Dance!" Jabba barked when I stood up. Lately my dancing wasn't top notch, though Jabba hadn't seemed to notice yet. I was getting more depressed and it was greatly affecting my dancing. Well now Jabba finally noticed my dancing was lacking.

"Slave, dancing is bad, do better," he barked. I picked up the pace a little and danced more seductively for Jabba. He laughed and pulled me back to him. This was how it had been since I got here, always wanting me to lay next to him for his pleasure. I would love to kill this overgrown slug. He licked me all over then brushed against my back. It was horrible for these past few weeks. Jabba loved all of this, this torture. He went to once again lick my chest but I quickly moved out of the way. I jumped over to the back of him, preventing him from licking her once more.

Jabba was angered but not enough to feed me to a Rancor, just invoke some torture. He threw me on the ground. Two guards removed my clothing and put on the undergarmets that I wore upon my arrival. He told his guards to drag me to the dancer pit so my fellow dancers could watch my torture session. Bib also came and installed a holo recorder so they could film my torture. Bib began to tell me of the method of torture they would be using.

"In the floor of the dancer pit is a shocking mechanism used to punish you dancers if you do something wrong. It is controlled through a remote only I have possession of. I can use this remote to target only one particular area if I so choose which is what I will do to you," he explained. He beckoned his gamorrean guards to grab a hold of me.

They shoved me on the ground and metal cuffs enveloped my wrist. My feet were also covered by these cuffs. Bib shook his head as he clicked the button that targeted the area I was in.

"Owwww," I cried as the pure blue energy hit my fragile body. I could feel the lightning burning away at my blue skin.

"The lighting is specially developed from some of the old B'omarr monks that once inhabited Jabba's magnificent palace. The lightning will only cause minor temporary burns, but will make you wish you were dead, pure genius, " Bib told me as I was going into convulsions on the ground.

As I passed out I heard Yarna speak to Bib, "Let her sleep here tonight." I passed out just before I could hear Bib's answer. The lightening hit me once more causing me to collapse.

I woke up on the floor of the dancer's pit the next morning. A woman was looking over me, but my vision was still to blurred to tell who it was. She looked strange and had a lot of wrinkled skin on her forehead. She wore an odd dress that covered her in an odd pattern. It was Yarna. She shook me to wake me up.

"What happened," I asked still kinda fuzzy on what happened last night.

"You were shocked with lightening, and Jabba took another dancer, Celenia," she replied. Celenia was the blue skinned Chiss. Her outfit was similar to the outfit that I wore except hers was a bronze golden color and instead of the see through mesh pants was a loincloth. She was really self conscious and almost never talked. This must've been torture for her. We ran into the throne room to see her dancing. It was absolutely beautiful.

Me and Yarna immediately followed in step behind Greeata, Jess, and Lyn Me. Jabba loved the dance and pulled her towards him. Celenia being so self conscious pulled away, but Jabba was superior and happened to pull the unfortunate Chiss over the trap hole. Jabba hit the button to release the trap door sending the Chiss to her doom.

The rest of us looked over the edge of the cage and watched. The room was extremely dark and you could smell rotten corpses lining the ground. You could see the Chiss's face was stricken with immense fear. I had heard the rumor of the beast in the cage. Her red eyes, black hair, good looks, and nice blue skin were all drowned out by the blackness of the cage and the female's fear.

I slowly heard a large door being opened and saw the Chiss back away until she hit the wall. As she hit the wall I could hear her feat crunching the bones under her feet. I heard a deafening roar come from the depths below the palace. I saw a large head appear through the small trap door. Then a hand about twice my size snatched the Chiss from the ground and into the air. The beast started by throwing the female on the bone filled ground. The unfortunate thing was she was thrown directly down like a spear feet first. Both of the bones in each leg instantly cracked.

"Owww," she screamed as she hit the ground, "Please Master Jabba call him back I will please you Master, please."

"Ho Ho Ho," Jabba laughed in sheer enjoyment of the Rancor torturing the Chiss. The Rancor then picked up the girl by her head and ripped off her legs. He devoured them in one clean bite. Blood poured from the Chiss bottom half. Though she was not dead yet. Pain overwhelmed her and she wished to die. The Rancor saw no point in its simple mind in letting this poor helpless creature live any long and he devoured the remainder of her.

It truly was a gruesome sight. After the Rancor feasted on her flesh, he spit out her bones into the gathering pile. I shuddered at the thought of being cast into the Rancor pit. I looked at Jabba who signaled the band to play once again.

"Dance for Jabba. . . Ho Ho Ho," he laughed as he demanded us to dance. My burns had mostly vanished by now and I learned not to defy Jabba. Jabba now chose a different slave to be his chain girl. He chose me. . . again. The chain was attached to Jabba's fat arm and then to my small neck, like it had been last time. Jabba commanded me to dance for him once more.

I started by doing the Hutt's favorite dance, The Dance of a Twi'lek Slave Girl. It involved lots of high kicks, and I incorporated lots of spins around the chain that binded me to the devil. It was the only dance I had time to do before Jabba pulled me to him to appeal to him. This was humiliating. He pulled me to sit at his lap, if you can call it a lap, and rubbed my back. His hand eventually worked its way to my butt. I was embarrassed and uncomfortable so I quickly pulled away. Jabba's life was to torture me and his other slaves and he was doing a great job at it. He licked my face in sheer hope to embarrass me further.

Finally he dismissed all of his goons except Bib. Bin laughed as Jabba once again licked my face this time on my lips. This was humiliating. Now that everyone was asleep Jabba found himself drifting into a deep sleep. I remained awake almost all night that night thinking of what life away from this prison would be like.

I found myself falling asleep many hours after Jabba, but it was a short lived sleep.

I was awaken by Jabba's licking of my chest. It was very uncomfortable, but I feared death so I did not dare defy him. Jabba was known to have his dancer's do things other than dance, though he never did anything with me. I rejoiced at that, the closest he had ever come was the usual licking of my chest or butt. Also when he touched around these areas. It was a disgrace to me, but at least it wasn't as bad as some past dancers got it.

"Slave dance for me," he said stroking my head tails. So he shoved me to the ground and expected me to immediately rise. I injured my leg as I hit the ground so I didn't rise instantaneously.

"Are you defying me slave," he said in Huttese, which I now grew to understand.

"No master Jabba," I plead for my life.

He signaled to the gamorreans to whip me. I had only been beaten twice, once when I refused to change in front of the crowd and another, when Jabba wished for me to kiss him. Now this was my third time, and I still wasn't used to hit. The pig creature swung his leather whip at my butt. When it made contact it seemed to hurt more than usual, but I remained unphased to annoy Jabba.

"I will use a different method of torture for you," Jabba laughed as he told Bib to drag me to the torture chamber.


	12. Bounty Hunter Party

**Ch 12. Bounty Hunter Party**

_Chapter Note: This is the last Zera Avalon for at least a little while. _

Bib dropped me in the dark damp room. I could hear little bugs crawling all around. Bib threw in a holo-recorder and forced me to set it to look directly at me. When he verified through his holo-viewer that it was set in the appropriate position, he told the gamorreans to lock me to the wall with chains. I struggled to get loose, but the gamorreans were much larger than me. They locked my hands and feet to the wall with metal shackles.

When the gamorreans left the room Bib clicked a button to unleash the blood sucking vermin that lived in this room. I recognized these creatures from Ryloth. They were known as piranha beetles, beast that would feed on the blood of its victims, once one would bite me they would swarm the exposed blood. They left now scars or holes and would not kill you if you were pulled out of the room within a certain time, and Jabba planned to keep me alive. . . for a little while at least. Gamorreans would wait at the door until I was tortured enough, they would come to drag me out.

The beetles began to crawl out of the darkness and into the light, and slowly the came to me. One crawled up my leg and began to suck the blood put of it. Then another came, and another, and another. Eventually I was being swarmed by beetles and was losing lots of blood. . . fast. I was beginning to get queasy and my vision was being blurred by the loss of blood. I was being tortured alright and it was horrible. I fought to stay awake, but couldn't hold onto it anymore. I immediately fell asleep after one more beetle bit into my skin.

I awoke laying on the floor of Jabba's throne room, still in my dancer's outfit. I was once again chained to his throne and he was watching the holovid of my torture session. He laughed gleefully as I passed out, but still he continued to watch. I silently crept up behind him and watched the rest of my torture. The beetles basically covered my entire body, to the point where it was hard to see my blue skin. The sucked my blood, even though the light clothing I wore. I looked at my body, I still felt a little woozy, but I managed to glance down. I had tiny little holes in my skin all over. They seemed to be healing rather rapidly though.

"Ho Ho Ho, you have not learned to respect me yet so I have made you a crown for your head, a painful crown, and a crown to appeal to me," the overgrown slug laughed.

Bib walked over to me and jabbed the crown down into my head. The crown squeezed my head together from the small sides and hurt the top of my head as well. It had a few jewels on it, but not much. Jabba looked please from the painful look I darted him as the crown was situated.

Jabba stared long and hard at me the directed his pigs, "Send her to the dancer's pit, she must prepare for the bounty hunter's festive, we will honor the hunter who caught the tricky transdoshian, Juno Nas. You must be prepared. Bring her immediately back to me when she is done, she will then be hooked here once more."

I had seen many shady men walk the throne room of Jabba's palace. This one would probably be like all the others. I had been with Jabba and his thugs for around six months now and nothing ever got better only worse. We did just recently get a new dancer named Oola, and she was excellent. She was probably next to satisfy Jabba by sitting at his side. For now though I was lucky to get that "honor." I arrived at the dancer's pit with all of these thoughts still fresh in my mind, when I saw Oola being beaten by a guard.

All I could do was sit in watch as her bare back was hit repeatedly with the leather whip. The guard had been trained to make the blow hurt worse and leave no scar, a horrible thing it was. When the beating was finished the pig men left the room and let only us girls prepare. We all fixed our costumes to were it kept some of our modesty.

Oola had gotten quite the costume. It was like a net that covered a lot of her front but revealed almost all of her back, similar to mine. Though th bottom of hers merged near her waist then spread out to fit her legs. I hoped she would not face the same fate as mine. For some reason I just had compassion for her.

I decided to ask if she was okay, "are you alright?"

"That stupid overgrown, repulsive, slimy piece of filth beat me for not dancing the best of my ability, or so he says," she replied still lying on the ground.

"I know I got shocked last time I disobeyed the "mighty Jabba," I said trying to provide comfort. She let out a light laugh. Her color was not as rare as mine though she was a twi'lek all the same, and a good dancer as well. I see why Jabba wanted her. She was headstrong, a quality Jabba didn't like.

"It'll be alright, its not all that bad," I lied. We got little food and water and if you were chained to Jabba you were fed just enough to live, and the slightest thing you did wrong resulted in torture. The living conditions were horrible and bugs would go in your bed. And it only was worse if you slept and lived at the foot of Jabba like me.

"I wish, you are the one who is chained to Jabba correct," she questioned.

"Yes and it is horrible," I couldn't lie this time. The slug made life like a prison. This was the most notorious crime lord in the galaxy and he made life for his slaves rough.

"I hope I never have to do that," she said tears welling up in her brown eyes. She knelt to the ground and began to cry. I couldn't help but feel like crying with her so I did.

In that instant, Bib came in the room and said, "the dancers will come for the Bounty Hunters Festivities."

Me and Oola were in the back of room so Bib did not even see us. When we heard him come in we immediately got up and began to stretch. We did splits and practiced our high kicks. We did some of Jabba's favorite dances together, and she also held a chain for me to dance around. This would be a great night for Jabba. Yarna, Lyn Me, Greeata, Oola, Jess, and me all danced together in perfect harmony.

Bib walked into the room once more as we were all getting our costumes correctly fitted and directed his statement towards me, "Jabba wants you to attend to him now."

I walked out in step behind Bib. As I walked into the room I saw Jabba his tongue out and awaiting my arrival. I almost through up again, but did not. I ran to him as he beckoned, I wasn't going to die yet. He licked me on my lips and I just couldn't take anymore, so I through up this time. He thrw me on the ground afterwards and said to dance.

The band started to play and I danced one of my best dances here. Mixing high kicks with spins around the chain and seductive calls for Jabba. That was my mistake. Jabba pulled me over to him once again to stroke my back. He rubbed my butt and I was humiliated once again by the giant slug.

The Bounty Hunter Festival had started and guess who they were honoring, Carrath my rodian partner. One of the Bounty Hunters name was Amordo, and he was a little to drunk. When the festivities began the drunken bounty hunter called me to him.

He laughed and said, "Come dance for me."

So I followed his order for if not then I surely would get punished by Jabba. I kicked by now bare feet up on top of the chair. My boots had been removed when I was put in the bug torture chamber. He leaned in to kiss my cheek so instead of dealing with Jabba I leaned in for him. His mouth was gross, and he was a Quarren after all. His squid face was as ugly as Jabba's, and that was UGLY. He then kissed my lips like Jabba had before. This was true torture. I pulled away and continued to dance for him. I spun around him a few times and then rubbed the tentacles that came from his face, due to his request.

I noticed Carrath in the corner of the room and he flashed a smile at me and my mind began to get distracted with thoughts of him. I lost focus of my dancing and tripped over my feet. The entire audience gasped as I hit the ground. Jabba yanked on my chain trying to drag me over the Rancor Pit.

"No please oh great one, don't feed me to the Rancor," I pleaded for my life.

"Ho Ho Ho, I love seeing my slaves beg for mercy," he laughed.

I noticed Carrath starting to rise from his chair and just a minute before I was dragged over the trapdoor.

He stopped Jabba in his tracks, "Jabba I will take the slave off of your hands as my payment, or I take my prize back!"

No one ever challenged Jabba, but here Carrath was trying to get me back rather than a tremendous amount of credits.

"Fine," Jabba bellowed, "but she is to spend time in the Dianoga tank. So his guards dragged my to the room that held the beast. A Dianoga was a creature with lots of tentacles and only one large eye. In the tank was a table and a holo recorder. The pig spoke out in his common language. I didn't understand, but Bib told me in my language. I was to place my back on the table and restraints would lock me in place. The recorder gave live feed to Jabba of my torture. This would be the worst I feared.

For my failure Oola was also being tortured considering I had the best relation with her and our abilities influence each others. She was forced to watch as this beast did whatever it did to me. So I stepped up on top of the tank and placed my back against the table. Bib opened the cage, via the remote controller, and lowered my body into the muddy tank. The water for some reason was breathable.

Suddenly I felt something slimy tickle my bare skin. It began to crawl up my leg and I freaked out. It wrapped first around my leg, then my thighs, then waist, then stomach and slowly worked up to my chest. It was really odd feeling. Finally the creature made a cocoon around my now wet body. This cocoon began to tighten around me and I felt a sharp pain run through me. I was losing oxygen but I fought to remain awake. It began to crush my fragile body almost breaking my bones. As soon as it got to the point where it was near snapping me in half it loosened and I began to feel relief, until it squeezed once again. This process was repeated several times, until I finally passed out.


	13. Invade the Dune Sea

**Ch 13: Invade the Dune Sea**

_Chapter Note: It is Zera's POV until after big line. Back to Arjay for this one, and we are mostly out of Jabba's palace, except for the beginning._

Iwoke up after a few hours on Jabba's throne room floor. I was no longer chained to the beast.

"Dance for me one last time or no deal with bounty hunter," the overgrown slug called out to me.

The band began to play the very song that I first danced to Jedi Rocks. I danced the best dance that I did since I started at the cantina. After incorporating high kicks with turns with the Dance of the Twi'lek Slave Girl, Jabba looked very impressed. He couldn't do anything to me now that Carrath had taken me back.

As me and Carrath were leaving I could see the twi'lek Oola being chained to Jabba. Hopefully she wouldn't die or be dealt with like I was. But that was the fate of Jabba's dancers, I just got lucky. I saw one glimpse of Oola's dancing and it was absolutely beautiful, better than mine even. This was hopefully the last time I see this place.

I was sitting in the apartment waiting for Carrath and Zera to return. Thoughts began to flood my mind, did Carrath succeed in rescuing her? Did Jabba take him slave? Was Zera even alive still? Well I had to hope so because if not then I would definitely be doomed to failure on this mission. I looked around the room. Their were lots of weapons and armor scattered on the floor. It was hard to move around without breaking something. Carrath and I had made enough money to completely restock our medical supplies, weapons, and even battle stimulants. We had bought this from a few supply ships that had docked in the last few months.

It was still early and Ceria was asleep on the couch, and I was sitting in the corner. I was lost in my contemplation when their was a sudden knock at the door, which had shocked me back to reality. I got up and carefully maneuvered the maze of a room to get to the door. I opened it to reveal in its pathway a twi'lek dressed in some revealing clothing and a rodian carrying her.

My immediate thought was how bad Jabba's palace was, because I saw the burns and painful scars that lay across her body.

The only thing that came out of my mouth though was, "Is she okay?"

"Physically, yes, Mentally most likely not," he said in an angry tone. I knew that tone, it most likely meant he wanted to kill someone. . . painfully. My guess was that it was Jabba, he wished to kill. Carrath was oblivious to the fact that he showed so much care towards Zera. It was so apparent that he was deeply in love with Zera, though he refused to admit it.

"Was Jabba the Hutt really that bad," the thought came out of my mouth this time.

Carrath nodded and said silently and seemingly regretfully, "Worse than you can imagine."

We brought Zera to the clean spot on the floor on the left side of the room and layed her there to get some rest. We had more pressing matters to attend to now, without Zera invasion of the Tusken camp out in the Dune Sea would have been impossible. Now that we got her back, we could eradicate these wretched sand beasts and leave this cursed desert.

Carrath and I layed out a map on th hallway floor. We were discussing the battle plan for the raid on the Tusken Raider camp. We examined every entrance to the city and saw only one easy way for the Sand People to get in, through the main gates. We set auto turrets all along the walls into the city. It definitely wouldn't be easy for them to come in and with all the money we made we managed to outfit most of the armless citizens with blasters. We would leave at dawn outfitted with the best equipment we could afford. It wasn't much, but it was enough to protect ourselves.

Zera would come as a offering to the Tuskens given to them by us. We would request to meet with the Tusken leader about our offering, but instead we would negiote them to stop attacking Mos Eisley. If diplomacy failed then we would resort to violence though that was a last resort. . . for now.

We could hear a rustling within our apartment so we stood queitly and made our way to the door. Slowly and as silently as possible we opened the door to see Zera now awake and changed into her rebel outfit once again. She had gotten thinner so the rebel outfit did not fit as well as before but it would have to suffice.

"So when do we leave?" she asked with a perky smile. I think I would be as happy if not more happy to be free from that overgrown, slimy slug creature. He made life miserable as much as I had been told.

I kinda laughed and then said, "We invade the Dune sea at dawn." For a long while we all, including Ceria studied our plans closer to make sure everything was secure and in place. After we finished organizing the plans we got our equipment ready. Our supplies included, Vibroblades, blasters, medpacs, and armor.

I wore a solid brass armor, with a spiked chest plate providing more protection than common chest plates. A Vibroblade hung in a sheath diagonally behind my back. My pants were also of brass metal. Carrath wore a light jacket stocked with several medical supplies, stimulants, and blasters to wield. He wore some kind of loose fitting cargo pants similar to the rebels. Zera wore a breastplate made of a hard leather. She wore her bikini bottom and mesh pants to give herself more freedom of movement. She was going to use a twi'lek dagger only if needed, though she hoped she would never have to use it.

It was getting later in the evening by now, so we all cleared a small spot to sleep on on. We made our final preparation and went to bed.

Morning came especially quick, while we were worried about how the raid would go tomorrow. It was morning within the the blink of an eye and we were suiting up ready to leave.

"Make sure you are well outfitted," Ceria called out as we were leaving the building, "and stay safe."

I nodded back to her, and continued walking down the hall. We were all equipped with stealth field generators, and at least one weapon. Ceria would be forced to stay behind, we could only afford to equip three people. The dune sea was dangerous, but me and Carrath were warriors and we could easily protect Zera from the Dune sea.

We came out of Tatooine and we were already dripping with sweat. We looked out into the Dune Sea to see a barren lifeless desert. Banthas, Womp Rats, and dozens of other creatures roamed the deserts. We had the map to Tatooine's Dune sea and we knew exactly where the camp was. Carrath and I had went out to map the place while Zera was at Jabba's place. We followed the path to the Tusken Raider camps until we found a group of sevorrts. A sevorrt was a toad like creature that was an aggressive creature. It would attack passing travelers.

At first look there seemed to be about ten of them and they saw us passing. They began to let out a loud hiss as they quickly drew closer. They were small creatures, but they were vicious little buggers. They came in quickly, and attacked immediately.

I quickly drew my vibroblade, Carrath drew his blaster rifle, and Zera immediately went into stealth mode. These creatures were not the smartest creatures around, so they didn't even see Zera sneak up behind them. Once she was attacked though, the stealth field would dissipate. We had to draw there attention away. A sevorrt attacked as I rushed in. I had more speed so I was able to dodge his bite. He clamped down hard at nothing but air, but by the time it turned my blade was coming down on his head. He rolled over and let out a low hiss that indicated his death. That was one but their were still more to go.

They all attacked at once, yet we held our ground. Zera approached one as they charged us and jabbed the dagger into the soft side of its back. The others continued their charge at us, like they didn't even notice the other sevorrt's death. Carrath aimed his blaster well and shot several blaster bolts into the mouth of an incoming sevorrt. The beast fell in defeat, and then almost instantly died. I charged at the two nearest creatures, and I hit the first sevorrt in the eye. I quickly retracted the blade I plunged into the sevorrt and sliced the other in two. The two halves started to bleed which unfortunately only attracted more of the ferocious creatures, this was only the beginning.

Once again there were ten creatures and we were surrounded. They made a circle around me and Carrath, and Zera was also trapped in the circle still in stealth mode. This we had not calculated into our plan. I could almost think as Zera did at this moment, for before I could say anything she stabbed the underbelly of one of the beast sending it to the ground, dead. Me and Carrath looked at each other simultaneously and rushed for the break in their perimeter. All of the beast converged on the center where me and Carrath had been just a moment before which left Carrath an open shot at the little devils. Unloading an entire clip into the creatures was enough to kill eight of the nine remaining. As if came at us out of pure instinct I stabbed it in the mouth sending the blade out his back. That was one obstacle out of our way.

Before we could settle down Carrath suggested a brilliant idea, "Maybe we should get out of here before they kill us." Me and Zera nodded our agreements and began to move quickly towards the Tusken camp. As we approached a large chasm we came to a halt.

I looked at them and said, "Are you ready."

Zera looked at me and without any words lied on the ground. She stuck up her legs and arms in the air and held them together. I pulled the rope that was in my backpack out and tied her arms together. From their I moved to her ankles and tied them together with the rope. I disarmed her and she replaced her breastplate with a torn up robe. It looked like a slaves robe. Just to make it seem right she removed the comfortable slave mesh pants she had been wearing. She now looked like a slave suitable for the Tuskens now. I made sure her binds were on correctly and we carried her into the chasm and into the Tusken Camp.


	14. Finishing off the the Tuskens

**Ch 14: Finish off the Tuskens**

_Chapter Note: I have to go with another Arjay, since he is the main character._

We held Zera up by her arms so her feet didn't touch the ground. She had no way to escape, and Carrath had a blaster rifle pressed up hard against her temple. We moved in closer to the Tusken Raider camp, and were almost immediately noticed by the guard.

He yelled with his gaffi stick out and in his Tusken language which we were thought on Tatooine and was interpreted as, "Stop right there, what is your business here?"

Before I even got the moment to respond he jabbed the gaffi stick into my side. I grunted in pain, and he quickly stabbed me once again.

"I have brought a slave for your master, she is a great worker and excellent dancer," I responded before he could stab me.

He nodded his approval and led me into the Tusken camp. The place was one large tent with different rooms. Some rooms had warriors and others had straw weavers. All rooms though had baskets with weapons and other useful items. Some had creatures that were used as meat or bait for other creatures. I finally found the room of the head chieftain, Gol Mar.

"So, you come to me with a slave," his speech was not that of high education, it made me wonder why he became chieftain.

"Yes," I began in the Tusken language, "I have brought you a twi'lek, she is hard working and is a great dancer."

"Well I don't want a slave all I want is to attack Mos Eisley, which you have been preventing me from doing," he replied in a violent manner.

"Can we not settle this in a peaceful manner," I asked him as I untied Zera and drew my vibroblade.

The chieftain was no warrior so in a panic he called his door guards and then hid behind his pet bantha.

"Carrath get the chieftain and secure him!" I yelled to Carrath who was already making his way to the bantha. Zera, though she wasn't a warrior, she could fight and decided to join me against the two guards. One of the two guards rushed at me, and the other at Zera. My vibroblade was already out when he slashed downward at my head. I hurried to raise the blade above my head and parried his blow. He was knocked off balance which left me an opening to plunge my blade into his chest. I then took his gaffi stick and drove it into his now lifeless head.

I rushed off to fight the other guard who seemed to be much more experienced then the one I just struck down. He was giving Zera a run for her money. All she had was her simple twi'lek dagger, while he had a gaffi stick. He hit her in the face with the main part of the staff then stabbed her in the side with the piercing end. She was sent toppling over clutching her bleeding side. I slashed horizontally at the Tusken's back hitting him barely on the side and making a small cut that ran along his back. Immediately he turned to face me and went to stab my chest with the piercing tip of his gaffi. He barely caught my armor for I had more range and was farther away from him. I lunged in to strike at his lower leg sending him to the ground in pain. He screamed out in agony so I allowed Zera, who injected a medpac into her wound, to finish him. She raised the traditional dagger then pushed it into the back of his neck. Instantly killing the fool.

Carrath by now had captured the spineless chieftain and was holding him at gunpoint. Outside we could hear Tusken patrols readying themselves in case we left. Even women and children were wielding either Gaffis or Tusken cyclers, which were like rifles.

"How are we supposed to escape this," I asked as I took the gaffi sticks from the dead corpses.

"I suppose we could lure them in hear then kill them as they enter," Carrath replied.

In the odd Tusken language the chieftain made one final plea, "Please don't kill me or my people."

"We must eliminate the Tusken threat," I said as I put my blade against his throat, "Goodbye."

I sliced clean through his neck severing his head from his body. Now we had worry about getting out.

"Okay, so we can't go out the way we came in," I said as I heard people banging on the doors that I had sealed shut, "They're people outside that could kill us, but there are a lot less, so I say lets rip a hole in the tent and go the back way out."

Carrath nodded and we heard wood ripping and he added, "You may want to hurry!" Carrath aimed his gun for the flimsy tent material and opened fire on it. The incoming fire ripped a large hole in the tent. We rushed out to be ambushed by three Sand people, including the guard that met us at the gates. They each chose one of us to attack which wasn't good. Zera wasn't very skilled and Carrath was using a long range weapon. They all had Gaffi sticks. One of them ran towards me in a sprint th gaffi ready to be driven through mt stomach. I flourished my vibroblade and blocked his attack by driving my blade upward, which sent his weapon hurtling through the air. But when I went in for the atack I was jabbed by another's gaffi stick.

It was the Tusken who fought against Zera. He had disarmed her then punched her square in the nose sending her to the ground unconscious. Carrath was still fighting his guard that he had disarmed and now they fought hand to hand. He threw a punch that the Sand person grabbed it and twisted his arm causing him to fall to the ground. Carrath was a skilled fighter though, so he sprung up and kicked him square in the face, sending the Tusken toppling to the ground. Carrath pulled out his blaster pistol and alligned it with the Sand beast's head, then fired.

Now back to me. I was sent into a defensive stance dodging and blocking incoming blows from the Tusken Raiders. I blocked one blow and redirected it to hit the other in the face with the sharp edges of the gaffi stick. It sent a huge gash across his face causing him to scream out in pain, then drove him into a mad fury. He began to repeatedly strike at all parts of my body with his gaffi stick. I was hardly able to block the attacks and got cut once or twice, but without proper medication he died soon of blood loss.

Now there was only one left, who went into shock after seeing his comrades fall. Carrath was tending to Zera who was no conscious again so I allowed the Tusken to live, after I binded him to the ground with ropes.

Quickly we left the Tusken territory and made our way into the chasm entrance. We made our way into the blinding heat of Tatooine's Dune Sea. I dug into my back pants pocket to retrieve the map, but I got nothing.

"Where is the map," I asked Carrath entering panic mode.

"You were supposed to have it!" he yelled.

"It must've fallen out," I complained, "we gotta find our way out, we can do it, we just gotta stick together."

We began to make our way through the Dune Sea, luckily without many creature encounters. In the distance we saw a large sail barge so we decided to follow it. After the sail barge came to a stop, we could see that it was a sail barge owned by Jabba the Hutt. You could see the look of utter disgust on Zera's face, she actually through up at the sight of the grotesque Hutt. Their were several skiffs following the gigantic sail barge. They seemed to be carrying Jabba's guards and some prisoners.

The prisoners appeared to be Bounty Hunters or maybe slaves that failed Jabba. They were to be thrown into that pit that was under them it seemed.

Jabba then clarified me theory by telling Bib to speak, "You will now be fed to the almighty Sarlacc a beast that will slowly digest you over one thousand years."

"Over 1000 years!,"I thought to myself, "that was a long time to remain alive just to get eaten in the end. Talk about torture.

Jabba signaled to his guards to drop them into the pit. As one of the skiff guards stabbed a bounty hunter on the back it sent him over the edge. One of the large tentacles that the Sarlacc possessed reached up and grabbed the falling man and shoved it into his mouth. Another man was then sent hurtling towards death.

"Let's catch a ride back on a skiff," I said as I hurried off towards the distance. Zera's face was in total shock and full of disgust and you could tell she definitely opposed of the idea, but we had no choice. We grabbed onto the opening bay and crawled inside. Once inside we activated our stealth fields and hid behind some crates placed in the skiff.


End file.
